


And Flights of Angels Sing Thee To Thy Rest

by hesterbyrde



Series: Wings Where We Had Shoulders [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angel Maker - Freeform, Beer, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares, Porn, Ravenstag, Sex, Wendigo, because bev ships it, belgian beer is delicious, brief mention of preller, peanut the dog - Freeform, pendulum in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesterbyrde/pseuds/hesterbyrde
Summary: Will stood in the lab, arms folded across his chest like a bulwark, and forced himself to stare down at the mutilated victims of the “Angel Maker.” Forced himself to look. To ask questions. To see. Even though his sight, for perhaps the first time in his life, was somewhat occluded. He couldn’t “see” as it were. Couldn’t inhabit the mind of this killer. Their form and face danced on the other side of some impenetrable veil in Will’s mind. Alien. Removed. And unreachable.Maybe it was the headache that kept pounding behind his eyes in time with his pulse. Maybe that was the reason… At least that’s how he assuaged his fears this time.“Who prays over us when we sleep?” Jack mused aloud, oblivious to how unhelpful his commentary was.“Beverly…” Will thought traitorously, his mouth twisting to keep from actually breathing her name.





	And Flights of Angels Sing Thee To Thy Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings all! This is my offering for HannibalCre-Ate-ive's #EatTheRare event, and it's also a continuation of my ongoing Will/Bev series "Wings Where We Had Shoulders." It's not necessary to have read the previous installments, but if you want more Katz and Dogs goodness, hop on back to the beginning of the series. And to anyone interested, I've got at least two more planned out in this series... one more Will/Bev and one of Beverly/Hannibal... because I'm twisted like that.
> 
> No serious warnings for this one other than the usual stuff for fics taking place in canon; canon typical gore, creepy nightmares, Will is a little bit creepy with the mind-reading thing...
> 
> Also, this fic takes place during Episode 1x05: Coquilles, also known as The Angel Maker episode.
> 
> Many thanks to KaminaDuck for the beta read. 
> 
> And thank you all for reading, and for your comments and kudos. They give me life! Enjoy!

Will stood in the lab, arms folded across his chest like a bulwark, and forced himself to stare down at the mutilated victims of the “Angel Maker.” Forced himself to look. To ask questions. To see. Even though his sight, for perhaps the first time in his life, was somewhat occluded. He couldn’t “see” as it were. Couldn’t inhabit the mind of this killer. Their form and face danced on the other side of some impenetrable veil in Will’s mind. Alien. Removed. And unreachable.

Maybe it was the headache that kept pounding behind his eyes in time with his pulse. Maybe that was the reason… At least that’s how he assuaged his fears this time.

“Who prays over us when we sleep?” Jack mused aloud, oblivious to how unhelpful his commentary was.

“Beverly…” Will thought traitorously, his mouth twisting to keep from actually breathing her name.

Two nights now he had fucked her until his misery was driven away, and two nights she’d saved him from his relentless nightmares. And yet every morning he watched her walk away from him, scratching her hand through a serious case of sex hair and he’d find himself thinking… I can’t do this.

He knew he’d ruin it. Somehow or someway. She put on a brave face right now, but she’d tire of him and all his attendant issues eventually. When she realized she couldn’t love or fuck them away. That was the way it always was. It would be something little that ignited the whole mess that they both would have let fester for months on end. Some little petty disagreement like dishes or one of the dogs peeing on the floor. And it would all go down in a blaze of drama and hurt feelings. Will had been down that road enough times that he knew all the landmarks by heart.

But Will couldn’t help but wonder if it would be different with her. Beverly was always a little different, too. She wasn’t the same sort of different that he was, but she had her own armor all the same. A little pointed at just the right moments to keep people at arm’s length. An ironclad shield made of smirks and sharp comments always kept up just below her eyes. 

Maybe a relationship would go down in unavoidable flames, but perhaps not this… 

Whatever “this” was.

***

Will caught Beverly alone in the lab later that day, bent over a series of microscope slides.

“Can we talk?” he asked before thinking of how those words sounded coming out of his mouth.

Her hands froze over the slide she was preparing. “Cue the ominous music.” she said dryly, her eyes fixing immovably on his face.

Will waved a hand as he began to pace the lab. “Not… not like that. I just need some advice, I guess. And…” He paused, turning towards her, and doing his level best to look her in the eyes. “ And you said to come to you if I… If I felt something wasn’t right. Y’know…”

“Return the favor.” she parroted herself with an understanding nod. She quickly finished with the pipette she was using and set it aside to focus on Will. “What’s on your mind?”

“I want to tell Jack I need to quit.” Will spit the words out quickly.

She visibly swallowed the news before responding. “And I want to be in the next county over when you break that news. No scratch that. The next state at least.”

Will’s face pulled into equal parts grimace and smile. “Yeah, I’m wondering if a “Dear John” letter might not be too unprofessional.”

“I’d do it in writing regardless.” she advised sagely. “Especially to officially catalogue your reasons why.”

“Yeah, but I’m not exactly an official employee of the FBI. Too unstable, remember?”

“True.” she conceded, obviously treading very carefully. She had returned at least part of her attention to the slides she’d been working on.

There was a pregnant pause as Will watched her. “You’re not going to ask?” he said awkwardly.

“Ask what?” Her voice was unnaturally light and flippant.

“My reasons.”

“Do you want me to?”

Will paced around near the door, now looking everywhere but her face. “We always have this conversation.” he half-laughed.

Beverly spread her hands with a frank shrug. “Because I’m never sure if you really want me to don the spelunking equipment. I’m not even sure you do yourself.”

“I don’t need any, thanks.” he replied bitterly, his resentment settling down on his shoulders.

Beverly’s mouth narrowed to a thin line. She briskly skirted the work table to stand beside him, placing herself in arm’s reach but not stretching a hand out to him just yet. “What’s up? What’s got you wanting to leave?”

“You were in the lab today. You saw it.” Will said with sullen and dismissive finality.

“I’m not sure what you think I was supposed to see?”

“That Zeller got to the answer before me?”

Her brow puckered into a perplexed frown. “Will… it’s not like you to be jealous.”

“No… no!” Will waved his hand again. “No, he… he never gets to the answer before me. The evidence is there and I just put it together faster than he does.”

“Than all of us really.” she interjected.

“And it was all there! The vomit on the nightstand. The sweat on the pillow. The drugs in his system. The way the victims were arranged. It was there! All the right questions, and all the right deductions… They were right fucking there, Beverly, and I couldn’t see it!” He paced away from her, swiping a hand across his face.

“Hey, hey.” Beverly soothed, finally reaching out to pull him around to face her. He responded to her touch with surprising ease. ”Maybe you were just having a rough time today, yeah? This stuff was… not easy to look at. Even by the usual standards.”

Will furtively shook his head, eyes still averted. “No… no, I wish that was the case but I just know it’s not.” he replied miserably. “It’s getting harder to put it all together. Like… I can make my eyes look, but my brain just refuses to make sense of what I’m seeing. Refuses to see past the evidence to the answer. I can’t focus on any of it enough to chain together any thoughts. It’s been getting steadily worse, but today… today was bad. The worst.”

He hadn’t pulled away from her touch, so Beverly took a moment to just smooth her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. “Then you should probably tell Jack.”

“You think so?” He asked, finally sneaking a brief glance up at her face.

She nodded with a sigh. “You know yourself best. I’ll support whatever you decide, though it will suck not having you around.”

“I’ll just be a few buildings over. Nowhere you can’t find me.” He said with a soft smile. “And you’ll still have Zeller and Price for company.”

“Ugh, please. If those two don’t start fucking in the next month, I swear I’ll ruffie the both of them and lock them in a broom closet.”

Will gave another tight, corpse-like smile. “Thanks, Bev.”

He still hadn’t moved out of her reach. Made no attempt to shrug off her caress, or shield himself in some other way, so Beverly reached down and gave his hand a squeeze. “Come on. Dealing with this case hasn’t been a cakewalk for me either. What do you say to some beer and pooch time?”

“I… yeah sure. Let me get my coat.”

Beverly tried for all she was worth not to let the surprise at his quickly accepting the invitation show on her face. She had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

***

Peanut was positively thrilled to see Will again, turning in fast circles at his feet before flopping on her back in a most undignified manner. Will obliged her with belly rubs and kisses as soon as he’d put his coat down.

“You are shameless, you know that?” Beverly said, standing over both of them with her hands on her hips.

“Who, me? Or Peanut?” Will asked, smiling up at her. Already the brittle edges of his armor had softened just from being away from Quantico.

“Still both of you.” she replied with a smirk as she kicked off her boots. “Fine, since I’m clearly chopped liver, I’ll get the beer out of the fridge.”

Will rose and followed after her, Peanut trailing behind him clearly hoping for treats or a dropped morsel. Beverly produced bottles of some sort of craft beer from her fridge, popped them open and passed one to Will. They clinked them together before both took a long, therapeutic swig.

A breath of silence passed between them, punctuated only by the hum of the compressor in the refrigerator. Will shuffled his feet. Beverly tutted at Peanut who pattered around wondering if any of this kitchen activity held the promise of food for her. Then Will snaked one arm around Beverly, pulling her easily towards him. Their lips met with practiced ease. They nipped and licked into each other’s mouths for a moment before Beverly pulled back.

“You didn’t come here for beer did you? Or my dog. Look! She’s jealous.”

It was Will’s turn to cut a wicked smirk as he looked down at Peanut who waited patiently at his feet for attention. “I have dogs in spades, and there’s beer in my fridge at home. Though…” he picked up the bottle and squinted at the label. “Though not as… stout as this. What is this?”

“A Belgian dark.” she answered, her free hand tracing the lines of Will’s muscles through his shirt as she took another long drink. “Real beer. Those monks knew what they were doing.”

Will set the bottle aside, knitting his hand into her hair instead. “I guess if you can’t have sex, you have to find your fun somewhere else.” He kissed her again, open mouthed and hungry. She let herself fall back against the counter, ridding herself of her drink as well, and winding her arms around his neck. He lifted her easily, plopping her down on the granite countertop, even as his mouth never left hers. She moaned into his parted lips, her fingers twining around his curls.

“This is not going to make things awkward for you?” Will asked, as he kissed a trail from her jaw down the line of her neck. “Since we seem to be making a habit of this?”

“Not at all. Not my first time at the mixing-work-and-play rodeo.” she answered, a little breathlessly. “You?”

“I generally shy from it.” he answered, his mouth finding hers again for a brief moment. “Not like anyone’s beating down my door anyway.”

“Their loss.” she replied. “No one? Really?”

“Other than Dr. Bloom, who won’t allow herself to be alone in a room with me, and any students thinking they might fuck their way to an A, no.”

“Mmm…” Beverly hummed against his skin as she laid her own line of kisses along the hollow of Will’s throat. “Boys or girls.”

She felt him smile. “Both.” he replied, his grip on her getting tighter. “I seem to recall that I owe you a favor.”

“You do?” she asked, sitting back to look at him. His face was flushed and his deep blue eyes sparkled, even under the dull fluorescent kitchen lights.

He slid his hand up under her skirt to pull her underwear and leggings down in a single, smooth motion. No sooner had she stepped out of them than he had installed her atop the counter and spread her legs. His thumb wandered down from the crease of her thigh to her clit making her head drop back against the cabinets.

“Ah, God…” she moaned, her hips gyrating in little circles seeking more sensation. “You really didn’t come here for a drink.”

Will kissed her, giving a rough scrape of teeth across her bottom lip. “I want to see if I can still see.”

Beverly stilled for a moment, pulling back to look at him again. “Because I’m safe?”

Will nodded, barely able to keep eye contact. “Let me eat you out… Let me… let me feel what you want.” he whispered against her lips. “I want to lose myself in something like that. Someplace safe.”

She smiled as she kissed him again. “I think I can oblige you.”

Will didn’t waste any time in kneeling between her legs and pushing her knees wider. Her pussy was flushed and a little wet from stimulation already, and it made Will’s mouth water. He laid the flat of his tongue against the seam of her body and licked long and slow, savoring the taste and the sound she made. Above him, Beverly wrapped her legs around his shoulders, both hands coming to tangle in his already messy curls.

Will licked her again, slower and with more pressure this time. And then again, lighter. More of a flick than anything else. Designed to frustrate as much as arouse. He listened to the timbre of her moaning, and felt the tension in her body change as he teased and tested her. He carefully gauged each reaction until he could hone in on exactly what she sought from him. The precise speed and pressure that had her moaning his name and spasming with each press of his tongue against her clit. He could practically feel her climax building inside his own skull. Feel the heat in her body winding tighter and tighter, and he coaxed it out, fanning the flames of her pleasure until her orgasm erupted through her. Pleasure arced out through her whole body, leaving her sagging back against the cupboard, only barely able to keep upright.

Will stood with a terribly pleased smirk on his lips, shiny with spit and a lovely rosy red from the exertion. “Bed or couch?”

“Bed.” She said, sliding off the counter and immediately losing her balance on her shaky knees. Will caught her and scooped her up over one shoulder, eliciting a screech of shock followed by a loud, and uncharacteristically girlish giggle. 

They both made short work of their remaining clothing, sending it flying in all directions before they wound themselves around each other again. Will was hard. Achingly hard and it took all his strength not to just plow into her, or at the very least to rut against the hollow of her hip. She wanted it… he could tell with every gasp and scrape of teeth. But more than that, she wanted to be teased. He could sense it coiled under all her needy actions.

Will made a bit of a show of sucking on two fingers before sliding them into the slick wetness of her pussy. Somewhere deep in his mind, he gave a cold sneer at the wanton exhibitionism, but the smoulder in Beverly’s eyes quashed it before it could do more than ripple through his thoughts. He curled his two fingers as if beckoning her to arch and moan at his command. 

“I know… I’ve said this before.” Beverly managed to get the words out around her breathy little gasps. “But I could get used to this. How-” she caught herself and tried to hide it by biting her lip.

“Ask me, Beverly.” Will said, crooking his fingers and making her moan.

She hesitated, willing her eyes to focus on his face as she drew him closer. “How do you know what I want?” she asked, her voice smaller and more delicate than Will had ever heard it by daylight. “Am… is it obvious?”

Will let a wicked sneer cut across his face. It felt good to wear it. Powerful. And moreover she wanted to see it. Her pupils blew wide at the sight as her legs fell open in invitation. “You practically scream it.” he replied, twisting his fingers and sending her bowing back against the mattress with an actual scream. “You’re intimate with your own desires, Beverly. And it makes them easier to uncover. You practically do the work for me. You blush just so. And arch towards me. Drive yourself down onto my hand. Hell, I could probably just lie back, and let you do it to yourself.” 

Another keening moan tore itself from her throat as she thrashed under him. “Ugh… just fuck me already.” She said with laughing exasperation.

“Tell me how you want it.” Will teased, slowly withdrawing his hand.

“You just said you knew how I wanted it.”

“I also know you still like to have to ask.” Will’s smirk grew teeth as Beverly gave another helpless little sound high in her throat. “So ask.”

“Hard.” she said, only managing the one word before swallowing hard to wet her mouth. “Please. I want it hard. I don’t want to think. And,” She hooked one hand pointedly around his neck, drawing his eyes to her. “And I don’t want you to either.”

“Atta girl.” Will said giving her a quick kiss before pushing one leg up over his shoulder and driving his cock home.

Will moaned aloud as he lost himself in the tight heat of her body. All his thoughts, and doubts, and fears dissolved like smoke in a stiff breeze. Beverly wanted this. And he could give it to her. And what’s more… she could get what he was giving her in a thousand places. As he plowed into her, he clung tightly to that thought, even as she wound every limb around him and held on. 

They came together, both digging in nails and arching backs… moaning and pulling and thrusting until they collapsed in a spent heap of trailing fingers and shivery aftershocks. When they disentangled themselves, neither strayed far despite sweat and awkward stickiness. They pooled back together between the pillows, exchanging lazy kisses.

“Do you have to go?” Beverly asked finally, making no effort to hide the hopefulness in her voice at the prospect he might stay.

Will smiled at that, still surfing on the high tide of feeling incredibly wanted. “I thought the case might have me out one more night, so I have my dog sitter until tomorrow evening.”

Beverly wound her arms around Will and pulled him closer, settling her head on his chest. “Good.” she breathed. “Morning briefing isn’t until 10. I want waffles and morning sex.”

“At the same time?” Will asked, his smirk returning.

She jabbed him in the ribs with a sibling’s precision before they gathered each other close and drifted off to sleep.

***

Will’s sleep was not untroubled that night.

His dreams found him in a cavernous cathedral. Tall arched windows allowed searing white sunlight to stream inside. The sharp beams fell across several familiar figures… Jack, Zeller, Price, Alana, and Beverly along with a few other denizens of the labs and field crew at Quantico. All were naked and flayed like the angels, and they hovered silently on their skin-wings like entranced moths. 

They had gathered around a pyre of sorts. Or perhaps something being burnt in effigy. The figure was clearly human, but all features were obscured by the licking tongues of flame that danced about it. They all were drawing closer. Hovering as near as they dared, as the fire rose higher and higher. 

Will felt something warm and alive under his hand, and he heard a bellowing snort. He looked down to see his palm resting on the head of the raven-stag. He let it guide him closer to the burning man, and when they reached it, the stag knelt. It bent its antlered head and when it did, its coat of fur and feathers caught fire.

***

Will jerked awake, finding sweat pouring from his face. He looked down to see Peanut had climbed on the bed and was nuzzling her face into his hand, obliviously seeking a scratch between the ears. Or perhaps sensing his distress and seeking to wake him.

Will smiled and obliged her as he pulled Beverly closer. She gave a soft little moan as she came to. When her hand touched his wet shirt she awakened more fully. 

“Nightmare?” she asked, no trace of judgement or irritation in her voice.

Will shook his head. “Not exactly pleasant dreams either though.”

“You’re burning up.” She remarked. “You’re not sick are you? I can’t afford to get the flu right now.”

Will smirked. “I run hot.” he rumbled. “Want me to go take the couch?”

Beverly shook her head, rolling over and pulling him with her, sweat or no. “Of course not. I’m cold anyway, and Peanut prefers to actually sleep in her crate when you’re not here.”

“Glad to know I have my uses.” Will replied, accidentally letting some of his former misery creep into his tone.

Beverly rolled back to look up at him, the light pouring in through the blinds striping her face dimly. “You’re more than your “uses,” Will. Remember that.”

His brow pinched for a moment as he pulled her closer. As he nodded, he bent down for another kiss before they both snuggled down into the pillows again. Peanut turned a few disappointed circles at the foot of the bed before falling asleep as well.


End file.
